


Crazy Lesbian Sex 101

by cherie_morte



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Lesbian Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Virginity, Voyeurism, also gratuitous Shakespeare references why am i like this, lesbian orgy, really I just want everyone on the planet to fuck genevieve please at god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: College AU:Adrianne has the incredible luck of dating a girl who is, very literally, up for anything. When they find out their new freshman buddy Alona is a virgin, Adrianne has no problem lending Genevieve to the cause of her sexual education.





	Crazy Lesbian Sex 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Crazy Lesbian Sex 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510548) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



> Repost of my 2011 fic, originally posted [here](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/63115.html). There is an AMAZING podfic of this by the DELIGHTFUL [exmanhater](http://exmanhater.livejournal.com/) that you can find [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1305952.html). Happy pride!

Three years ago, parked in the back of a drive in movie lot, Adrianne defiled a minister's daughter. Turns out, she created a bit of a monster. Or, at least, Adrianne likes to phrase it that way, declare to anyone who will listen that it was her own overwhelming sexuality that made Genevieve the way she is. Genevieve is kind enough to corroborate and only roll her eyes when she thinks Adrianne can't see it.

It was their fifth date, and Adrianne was trying very hard to be on her best behavior. She wasn't used to waiting. It's not that Adrianne's spoiled, it's just that no one ever really says no to her. And, well, technically Genevieve never said no, but Adrianne wasn't trying anything. It had taken all of five minutes sitting across the table from Genevieve on their first date for the shine of _holy shit, I'm corrupting a good little Christian girl_ to morph into _oh no, I'm on a date with a virgin_ and maybe another ten for an even more terrifying realization to set in: Adrianne liked Genevieve. Really, really liked her. So if that came with a very long dry spell and years of coaching her girlfriend through religious shame, Adrianne was already shit out of luck on avoiding it.

So she was doing her best, really. Not the Genevieve was making it easy. They were watching some shitty horror flick, _My Hemorrhaging Valentine_ or something, Adrianne wasn't paying much attention to be honest. She's never been into horror movies, only suggested this one when Genevieve said she'd never been allowed to go to a drive-in theatre and would love to try it because her suitemate Jay had been swearing up and down all week that the guy in the movie was her girlfriend with a penis. Jen still wasn't talking to her because of that, and Adrianne was expected to be the tie-breaking vote.

It was more laughable than scary, but Genevieve was jumping at everything, clinging to Adrianne's side as if her life depended on it. Adrianne wasn't about to take advantage of anyone, she wasn't going to make Genevieve feel uncomfortable. She was trying her very best to be good, really. Keep her hands (and eyes) to herself. But _Jesus_ , did Genevieve not realize just how fucking short that skirt was? How did a good girl even own a skirt that short?

Adrianne never finds out the answer to that question. Turns out she's never been on a date with a good girl. What she had on her hands then, it turns out, was a very repressed girl who really wanted to know halfway through the movie whether Adrianne was going to fuck her or not.

So, that's how that went down. Genevieve's virginity had come and gone by the time Jay's girlfriend-with-a-penis (it really was uncanny) was revealed to be the killer, and Adrianne was still licking the evidence off her fingers by the time the credits rolled.

Pretty much from the first fuck on, sex replaced religion in Genevieve's world, and Genevieve hasn't exactly looked back. What Adrianne has on her hands now is a bona fide sexaholic, albeit a functioning one. Genevieve is…not exactly out of control. She has plenty of control, she just very rarely exercises it. Not after 18 years of carefully imposed abstinence.

Adrianne is a very lucky woman.

She's never minded that Genevieve sleeps around. There is no doubt in her mind that no one person has the stamina to keep Genevieve satisfied, and anyone dumb enough to try locking her down would lose her. Adrianne doesn't give a rat's ass who Genevieve is fucking or getting fucked by, as long as she's the one Genevieve comes home to and wakes with a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Sometimes, Genevieve will come home and tell her what she's been up to, and Adrianne gets so fucking hot imagining all the dirty things coming out of her girlfriend's mouth that she thinks she might explode. And, anyway, isn't experimenting what college is all about? Genevieve's inexhaustible sexuality and genuine enthusiasm for trying everything once (or three times—Genevieve is a big believer in not letting one bad experience shut any doors she might want to go back to) means that Adrianne is trying anything and everything she's ever wondered about. It would just be mean not to return the favor.

Adrianne knows it goes both ways; Genevieve wouldn't bat an eye if Adrianne decided to wander. As if Adrianne could ever muster the energy to even think about sex with someone else once Genevieve has finished with her. And anyway, who would be as good at it?

But then, that new girl _is_ kind of cute.

_______________________________________________________________

"Everyone, please settle down and take your seats! The meeting will begin in five minutes."

"There goes Sophia," Genevieve mumbles as she follows the instruction. "Trying to take things seriously. Poor dear, she is so doomed."

"And if you haven’t helped yourself to fresh cupcakes and cookies, please feel free to do so!"

"And there goes Sandy with her 'I've been baking all day' crazy eyes," Adrianne replies. 

Genevieve snorts. "Yup, it's the first real meeting of the year all right."

Next to them, someone laughs—quiet, a little shaky. Shy. Genevieve lifts her head and turns at the same time Adrianne does, and the small blonde smiles wearily and ducks her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in," she says. "It's just…well, they kind of did the same thing at the social the other night. Came off a little nuts. Almost scared me away from coming tonight."

Adrianne smiles. "Honey, I've been friends with them for years and they regularly almost scare me into not coming."

"Not coming's the whole problem. They don't get laid enough," Genevieve whispers confidentially, and the new girl laughs again, though it's even less comfortable than before.

Adrianne puts a hand on her girlfriend's thigh, and Genevieve takes the hint, sitting back. Giving the poor girl a little room to breathe. "Gen is under the impression that everyone needs more sex. And that she should be the one to give it to them."

"I really am," she says, nodding along with a playful gravity. "I really, really am."

The blonde girl smiles, seeming to settle in a bit more. "That's good to know."

Genevieve winks and Adrianne shakes her head. "Shameless," she says. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet."

"What's in a name?" Genevieve replies, lifting her voice.

Across the room, Jay calls back the "fuck you, Cortese" Genevieve was clearly hoping for.

"Alona, right?" Adrianne asks, extending a hand.

"Er, yeah," Alona replies, taking the proffered hand. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you guys' names."

Genevieve shakes her head. "Nah, hun, don't worry about it. It's kind of hard to forget the name of the one new recruit we get in a year. I'm Genevieve, this is my girlfriend Adrianne."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Alona says sweetly.

"As for the rest of te rabble," Adrianne points across the mostly empty circle of chairs to the girls huddled together opposite them, "the lovebirds committed to single-handedly reviving the 'lesbians must wear flannel at all times' stereotype are Jen and Juliet, but call her Jay as she really does not like her name."

Genevieve grins deviously. "Read: she is one Shakespeare reference from going postal."

"And you're committed to helping her get there, huh?" Alona asks, raising an eyebrow.

Genevieve grins. "I do my part to be a pain in my friend's asses."

"Yeah, you do," Danneel says suggestively, collapsing into the chair next to Adrianne like she owns the damn world.

"Ah, there we are. I was just about to say Danneel should be showing up some time long after the meeting was supposed to start."

Danneel salutes and gives Alona a nod in greeting, shrugging her coat off.

"Aside from that, some other girls come in occasionally. Katie at least usually shows her face like three times a year. But we're the main group." Adrianne smiles. "The rest of the lesbians at this school all lurk at the GSA, but they're fighting a losing battle. It's 75% gay dudes and 20% fag hags."

"Which is why you guys formed the subgroup?"

Genevieve, Danneel, and Adrianne all share a laugh, and Danneel gets up and walks across the room as Adrianne corrects the assumption. "Well, yes and no," Adrianne says. "Sophia likes to pretend we're a real club that does real stuff, because, I don’t know. She's really committed to her megaphone."

"Just as Sandy is committed to her cupcakes," Danneel says, sitting back down with one of the aforementioned cupcakes half unwrapped in her palm.

"And they should both be committed, in my professional opinion." Everyone looks at Genevieve, who throws her hands up. "What? I'm just saying, their lives would be better if they just admitted they're in love with each other. And therefore got laid more."

"Sing it, child," Danneel says.

Adrianne shakes her head. "Anyway, as you can see, we don't really take ourselves too seriously. This is more a social club than anything. I mean, bless her heart, Sophia tries. But after the first few meetings, we mostly just get together when we feel like it, get drunk, and grope each other."

Alona smiles wide. "I can work with that."

"Did you try the chocolate chip?" Sandy asks sitting to Alona's right and holding a plate up just under her nose.

Alona joins everyone else in laughing at it, and from that moment on she's a part of the gang.

_______________________________________________________________

"Go fish," Genevieve says cheerfully.

"We're playing poker," Adrianne reminds her.

Genevieve lifts her head from the boob pillow she's decided to make out of Adrianne's chest, knocking the cards out of Adrianne's hands. "Oh, in that case." She pulls her shirt off over her head.

"You know the more naked you get during strip poker, it means you're losing, right?" Alona asks, bringing her hunch punch up to her lips. She drinks slowly, and it leaves her mouth a sinful shade of red. Alona isn't exactly one to talk—her shirt came off two rounds ago and now she's wearing nothing but a light green bra, denim shorts and one knee-length rainbow-striped sock. Adrianne dips her eyes down all the girl's exposed skin and licks her lips.

"Yeah, and the more everyone else wins," Genevieve says. "Right, baby?" She sits up and kisses Adrianne, and Adrianne grins into it.

"You can't accuse my girl of being selfish," she says.

Everyone around the circle giggles.

"Well, we have all hit that," Jen says.

"I never hit that," Jay reminds her, long brown strands of hair hanging indignantly in her eyes.

"That's just 'cause you got the hottest chick in the world the second week of school."

"Thank you for that heartfelt and, I'm sure, unbiased endorsement of yourself," Danneel says.

Jen sticks her tongue out, and Danneel smirks, opening her legs a little. Jen's face goes red, which makes Jay's go red for an entirely different reason.

Adrianne snorts. Ah, monogamy, she thinks, fond but also a little uncomprehending. Jealousy has never been something she's gotten. Bombshells like Genevieve and Jen should not be hidden away from the world. _But hey, if it works for them_ , she thinks with another sip from her vodka cranberry.

"I haven't, either," Alona says, and suddenly everything goes silent.

"Oh, honey, why not? It's a good fucking time."

Sophia is swaying already, grinning a little vacantly, with an arm around Sandy and one hand resting just out of reach from where the push-up bra has Sandy's tits standing proudly. Adrianne can't help thinking that she's a much better time drunk than she is sober.

"Mmmhmm," Sandy agrees. "I recommend. Five star service. The food there is great." Sophia elbows her and Sandy giggles. "Get it?" She looks away from Sophia, staring around the circle for support. "Do you guys get it?"

"We get it, princess," Genevieve says, reaching out to pat her hand.

"Don't patronize me," Sandy mumbles. "Or so help me god I will try to bake drunk."

"Oh god, no. Please. Not a repeat of the 'I swear it was on the right setting' debacle of 2009."

Alona lifts an eyebrow.

"Sandy broiled my brownies," Sophia clarifies. "And that is not a euphemism."

"It could be, eh?" Jay says excitedly. She puts on her smarmiest voice. "Hey, Jen. _You broil my brownies_."

"You make me vomit," Jen replies warmly. Jay's face falls.

"Anyway, my point is," Sophia says, ever on task, even when the task has been watered down from 'save the world' to 'yay everyone should have some orgasms.' "You," she points to Alona, then to Genevieve. "Should hit that."

"I consent," Genevieve says, snuggling back into Adrianne's tits.

"When don't you?" Adrianne asks, picking up a piece of her hair and playing with it.

Genevieve considers it for a while. "Does she have a dick? 'Cause I've tried that three times, and I gotta say, I'm not seeing the appeal."

Most of the group nods in support, Danneel makes a 'you bitches are crazy' face. "Dick is wonderful," she says. "I like other people's dicks almost as much as I like my dick."

"Please," Jay says flatly. "Tell us how you feel about your dick, Danneel. We've never heard."

"Shall I compare it to a summer's day?" Danneel asks dreamily.

Jay picks up a poker chip and throws it across the room.

"I thought you two were together?" Alona asks, meeting Adrianne's eyes.

"We are," Adrianne says proudly. "Doesn't mean Genevieve doesn't fuck anything you put in her path."

Genevieve shoves Adrianne playfully but makes no protest.

"Can I make a confession, guys?" Alona asks. "It's kind of personal."

"More personal than the fact that Danneel writes sonnets to her strap-on?" Sandy asks, perking up with obvious interest.

"Pretty sonnets," Danneel defends with a furious beat of her eyelashes.

"The prettiest," Genevieve agrees.

"You did always suck at reading poetry," Adrianne says, and Genevieve slaps ineffectually at Adrianne's thigh.

"I'm a virgin," Alona says.

All of the girls in the room pause in their drunken banter and blink at her in shock.

"What's a virgin?" Danneel finally asks, sounding a little scared of the word.

"Oh, come on," Sophia says. "Don't tease her, she's serious."

"Oh!" Danneel's eyes widen, but she makes an obvious effort to keep her mouth from gaping. "Oh, right! Well. Then. I, um. That is a decision I respect," she finally says, nodding her head once in conviction.

Thankfully, Alona laughs. "Believe me, it's _not_ a choice."

"What's a pretty thing like you having trouble with?" Jen asks kindly.

Alona shrugs, tucking a blonde hair behind her ear self-consciously. "I'm pretty sure lesbians don't exist where I'm from."

Genevieve bites her bottom lip. "Oh, honey."

"I just never really got a chance. And then when I got to the city for school it seemed like everyone knows what they're doing. I feel like I'd be a mile behind anyone I tried anything with."

"Like anyone is going to complain," Genevieve says, openly checking her out.

Alona blushes and ducks her head, but she smiles, too. Adrianne waits for Genevieve to make a move on her, but what comes out is the exact opposite of what she expects to hear.

"Adrianne, babe, you should help her out." Genevieve turns to Alona, leaning close. "Adrianne has a sort of gift with that kind of thing."

"Oh, no, no," Adrianne says. "I'll create a monster. Just look what happened the last time I fucked a virgin."

Genevieve preens, and Sandy nearly spits out her drink. "Whoa, wait, what? You took— _Genevieve was a virgin once_?"

"I think I heard a story about this," Sophia replies. "It was just before man discovered fire, right?"

Genevieve rears her head. "Bitch, are you calling me old?"

"Of course not, sugar. Merely your depravity."

"It is an ancient depravity," Jen says with bravado.

"Sung about through the generations," Jay continues. "Story handed down from father to son until finally it was written down—"

"By _bards_ , right Juliet?" Genevieve adds sharply.

"I don't have to sit here and take this," Jay announces, standing up. "Jen, let's go."

"I thought that one was particularly funny," Jen says.

Jay bends low, a long way to go considering she's even taller than Adrainne, and pushes her lips against the tip of her girlfriend's closely cropped, sandy brown hair. "Protest with me, or you're never getting laid again."

Jen's already big green eyes get bigger, and she immediately rises to her feet. "Guys, seems like we have urgent business to attend to." She throws out two fingers. "Deuces."

Jay grabs her hand and pulls her to the door, and Sophia waits until the door closes behind them before shaking her head and pulling the vodka back to her. "How long do you think they've been waiting for one of us to give them an excuse to leave and go…I was going to say have sex. But they're practically married. They probably just cuddle."

"Look who's talking," Genevieve replies, giving Sophia and Sandy a pointed look.

Sandy sighs. "Dating roommates is a bad idea," she says, sounding rehearsed, and maybe not realizing that she pushes closer into Sophia's space as she says it. "We have all talked about this before."

"Yup." Adrianne points to the door. "I mean just look at how that turned out for J and J. They can't even stand to look at each other."

Sophia huffs. "They don't count, they're freaks."

Everyone in the room except for Sophia and Sandy picks up a poker chip and throws it at the unhappy couple.

"We live together," Genevieve points out.

"Yeah, cause you'd have to disconnect your vaginas for five minutes at a time if you didn’t."

Adrianne pulls Genevieve in, stroking her hair with exaggerated fervor. "Don't listen to them, baby. They're just jealous."

"Not that it's a bad way to live," Genevieve says, her words muffled by the fabric of Adrianne's shirt. Adrianne lets her go, and Genevieve makes a show of gasping for air.

Danneel turns back to Alona, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Someone should help this poor, misguided youth."

Sophia puts on her mommy tone and points a finger at Danneel. "Danny, court the virgins on your own time."

"I wasn't even saying we should fuck—though we totally should, by the way." Danneel grins. "I was just saying. It's our civic duty to teach this girl to go out into the world and reduce other women to putty."

Adrianne sits up. "What, like Crazy Lesbian Sex 101?"

"Exactly!"

Genevieve turns to look up at Adrianne, and she can see the wheels in her girlfriend's head turning, and feels herself get tense and hot just imagining whatever is making Genevieve's eyes sparkle like that.

"I always wanted to be a professor," Sandy says thoughtfully.

"You're too cute to be a professor," Danneel replies.

Sandy smiles brightly. "Thank you!"

"No, I'm serious." Danneel shakes her head. "No one would ever take you seriously, find a new job."

"I would so get taken seriously! I would be _tough_."

"I can see it now," Sophia says, spreading her hands out in front of her. "'Yes, your paper did get an F. But here, have a brownie.'"

"You all suck." Sandy crosses her arms over her chest, pouting prettily.

"Can we get back to the part where you all were going to teach me not to suck at sex?" Alona says.

Everyone looks over at her a little shocked, but Adrianne feels pretty safe saying it's just about the hottest thing any of them have heard all night. And she and Genevieve definitely fooled around before leaving the house, so it's got competition.

Alona looks surprised herself but not apologetic. She smiles wryly.

"I think she just took _my_ virginity," Sandy stage whispers to Sophia. Sophia nods, eyes still a little wide.

"Well," Adrianne says after a long spell of silence. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything," Alona answers.

"We can't teach you _everything_ ," Sophia begins, but Genevieve, of course, has already accepted the challenge, which pretty much means the rest of them better get with the program.

"Why not?" Genevieve asks in a filthy tone. "You all can show her what to do. I'd love to be made an example of." Genevieve's mouth—god, that fucking mouth—curls into a degraded smirk, and Adrianne thinks her eyes are so dark they've gone black all the way through. "I promise I can handle it."

She's already well on her way to naked, so when she crawls forward, Adrianne can guess what Genevieve will want her to do before her girlfriend ever throws a heated look over her shoulder and tells Adrianne to "go fish."

Adrianne leans forward, unhooking Genevieve's bra easily and letting Genevieve shrug it away. Alona's eyes are obvious, fixed in one spot, and Adrianne knows how good that view is all too well, watches the muscles in Genevieve's back shift and imagines the perfect swell of her breasts. Genevieve moves forward until she's basically in Alona's lap and waits for the other girl to make a move.

Alona is kind of frozen in place with her eyes wide open and her mouth more-or-less hitting the ground.

"Go ahead," Genevieve says. "Can’t do much else if you can't get to first base."

"I think feeling up is supposed to be second base," Sandy says helpfully. Her and Sophia are huddled together, watching Genevieve and Alona like they've just stumbled onto the greatest porn ever. Actually, Adrianne is pretty sure they have.

Genevieve sits back on her heels. "What the hell is first base, then?"

Adrianne smirks. "Kissing, dear," she says, feeling a little like a frat boy for egging them on.

"Oh!" Genevieve says. She moves forward quickly, sitting in Alona's lap before the other girl has a moment to think about how to respond and cupping her face. Genevieve pretty much attacks her mouth, and it works. Alona is too taken off guard to get nervous, responds by kissing back and, after about half a minute making out, she reaches up, putting one hand on each of Genevieve's tits.

Genevieve stops kissing her to throw her head back, grinding on Alona's leg for a bit before taking the other girl's hands in her own and pressing them closer. Adrianne wishes she would bend a little more, give them all a better view. Even on strip poker nights, when every article of clothing counts for something, Genevieve doesn't bother with panties. 'Unnecessary obstacle,' she always says. All Adrianne can think about is how easy her girlfriend gets worked up, how wet her cunt must already be, and how soaked it'll be before any of this is done. She wants to see it.

"Gen," she whines. "Not enough."

Genevieve stops kissing long enough to look back over. She grins and makes her way back to Adrianne, kissing her. "What do you wanna teach her, baby?" Genevieve asks.

Adrianne grins. "Turn around," she says.

Genevieve obeys immediately, shifting in Adrianne's arms until her bare back is pressed to Adrianne's chest and she's sitting between Adrianne's legs, splayed wide fucking open. It occurs to her that she's still got way too much clothing on, she's starting to get uncomfortable with how hot this all has her, and she stops for a moment to pull her t shirt off.

Genevieve imitates the way Adrianne is sitting, spreads her thighs as Adrianne coaxes her. The fabric of her skirt is hanging in the way, so Adrianne bunches it up, exposing Genevieve completely to Alona and the other girls.

Alona is a very attentive student.

"You've at least finger-fucked yourself, right?" Adrianne asks, fingers moving slowly. She traces some of the skin on Genevieve's inner thigh, knows how to get her girl trembling before she even starts.

"Yeah," Alona breathes. "Yeah, of course."

"Mmm," Adrianne says, circling Genevieve's clit. Genevieve gasps out, and Adrianne knows they're both thinking about the first time, all those years ago at the drive in movie. How willing and desperate she'd been then. Adrianne presses two fingers in and brings her other hand around to keep massaging Genevieve's clit. "Step one is getting your girl ready. Not everyone's as quick to it as Genevieve is."

Adrianne presses her face into Genevieve's neck, nipping at the skin. Genevieve just smiles, her eyes closed, her lips set in a content little smile.

"You two," Adrianne says, pointing to Sandy and Sophia. "Lube and toys. Stat."

They nod, though it takes a few seconds before they manage to rip their eyes away and go do as told.

"What about my toy?" Danneel asks, reaching into her purse.

"You don’t live here," Sophia says, as she comes back in and sits down, sliding the lube over and holding a vibrator to her chest affectionately.

Danneel pulls her famous strap-on out of her bag. "Yeah, but I always travel prepared."

Genevieve laughs, a little hysterically, shifting her hips into Adrianne's fingers. Adrianne doesn't let the insistence win out. They've got no rush—a good, long night ahead of them from what she can tell—and she keeps her hands in a slow, steady pace. If there's anything she's had to learn in the last three years, it's how to keep Genevieve's attention.

"You're unbelievable," Sandy says, sitting back down. She has a bright pink, double-headed dildo draped between her little hands, so everyone just laughs at the moralizing tone.

"Who wants to go first?" Adrianne asks.

The other three women sit with glazed expressions until finally Sophia raises her hand. "I'll, uh," she starts.

In lieu of saying it, she just scoots closer and picks the lube up. She starts to wet the toy and looks over to Alona, gestures her closer for a better view. "This one's my favorite," she says, holding the vibrator up. "When I'm alone, obviously, but when I'm with someone, too. I like watching my girls get off." Sophia licks her lips. "Think that's hotter than anything."

"Mmmhmm," Danneel agrees.

Genevieve opens her eyes and fixes them on Sophia, heavy lidded and challenging. Adrianne pulls her fingers away, swirls the tips on Genevieve's nipple, letting the wet catch on her skin and make her shiver.

Adrianne watches Sophia position herself between Genevieve's legs, cheating her body to one side so Alona can see what she's doing. The sound of buzzing takes over as Sophia turns it on, then gets muffled as she fucks into Genevieve.

Genevieve's response is an enthusiastic moan, which takes Sophia from anxious to toppy in all of ten seconds. She leans closer, putting her left hand out on the floor to hold herself stable as her right hand turns Genevieve to an incoherent babble. Genevieve's never been hard to get there, at least not the first time she comes (and Genevieve, it sometimes seems, can come 800 times in one night and still be ready to go again). True to form, she's already well on her way to climax, hands flailing without a sheet to grip on to. She settles her hands over Adrianne's on her breasts, and Adrianne watches her cant her hips up into Sophia's vibrator with increasing desperation.

It's maybe five minutes before Genevieve announces that she's going to come and promptly does so, her head falling back, by now in Adrianne's lap. Sophia stops her toy, pulling it out with a smug, 'my work here is done' expression, and moving back to wait and watch and, probably, use it on herself before long.

Adrianne looks down between her own legs at her girlfriend's body, laid out and wrecked for her, but that stupid skirt is covering her view. No matter, she tells herself. She knows the shade of pink Genevieve's pussy must be by now, the string of clear come glistening on her folds, all the ways her girlfriend stretches out. She can just imagine how good it looks now that Sophia has moved out of the way, and what matters now is Alona getting the view.

Sandy replaces her, one half of the dildo already stuffed deep inside of herself. Her breath is ragged, but she does her best to keep things instructional. "I'm not as generous as they are," Sandy says, inclining her head back in the direction of Sophia and Danneel. "My favorite thing in the world is getting there together."

She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, an almost comical look of concentration on her face as she lifts Genevieve's leg up high, making room to slide into her. Genevieve's eyes slide shut slowly and she sighs out a breath. Alona watches, fascinated, with a disbelieving look on her face. Apparently she's expecting Genevieve to protest eventually, but Genevieve takes all the cock Sandy has to offer, and Adrianne knows she could handle more. Their bodies press together at their cunts, and Genevieve puts a hand between them, rubbing Sandy's clit.

Sandy isn't like Sophia, there's nothing rough or demanding about the way she rolls her hips. It's almost hypnotic, watching their bodies, flowing together, line between one of them and the other blurring as they gasp in unison. Adrianne takes her hand off Genevieve, freeing up the space for Sandy to lean in and start a slow, erotic kiss. Adrianne knows Sandy's going to finish long before Genevieve does, but there's no urgency in any of them. It feels like a very long time before anyone else moves.

Danneel finally breaks the spell, interrupting Sandy and Genevieve's kissing. She's wearing her strap-on now, and as soon as Sandy's lips break contact, she pulls Genevieve's face toward her, feeding Genevieve the rubber cock. Genevieve sucks at it with enthusiasm, and it should probably look stupid or make Adrianne pause to wonder just what the hell either of them is getting out of it, but the way they both get into it is just too fucking much to care about any of that.

"Like that, don't you?" Danneel asks. "Love my cock down your throat."

Genevieve's response is a hearty moan, a sharp thrust up into Sandy that makes Sandy cry out. Apparently, Sophia's decided she's had about enough of the 'no fucking roommates' charade, because she speeds things along now, aligns her body with Sandy's back and starts touching her, one hand on her breast and the other rubbing between her legs and her lips licking up Sandy's neck. Adrianne doesn't know what does it—watching Genevieve take more cock than one person should like she's in throes of salvation, Danneel's cocksure, rough motions, or (the slightly more romantic option) finally getting Sophia—Sandy comes, harder than Adrianne's ever seen her, the four months they dated in freshman year included.

She pulls away and turns on Sophia, tackling her into the carpet and returning the favor. Adrianne feels almost dirty watching them together, the first time after so long fighting it, and Danneel immediately presents a distraction. She pulls the black rubber from Genevieve's lips slowly, obviously thrilling in the last seconds of the sight of her mouth swollen and smiling from the effort.

"Please," Genevieve gasps as soon as she's empty. "Oh god, please, fuck me."

"Such a slut for my cock," Danneel mutters, and Adrianne would take issue with most people calling Genevieve a slut, healthy sexual appetite notwithstanding, but she knows Danneel means it in the best way, and the way the word makes Genevieve melt right now is just too good to care.

"Please, give it to me," Genevieve replies, sounding like a script from amateur porn and not the least bit ashamed of it.

"Beg for it," Danneel tells her, hovering over her with a truly cruel control. She looks like she can wait all night, but Genevieve doesn't really play hard to get.

"Please, please, oh god. Fill me up. Want it so bad."

Danneel smirks, clearly amused as she meets Adrianne's eyes and sinks into Genevieve. The strap-on Danneel is so proud of is pretty fucking huge, and Danneel wears it like it really is a part of her. Sandy may have warmed her up, but Danneel has Genevieve on edge within minutes and still somehow manages to carry through until she damn well feels like letting Genevieve off.

Adrianne is surprised by how long Danneel is able to make her last, but finally Genevieve's desperate pleas get so shrill Adrianne decides to have a little mercy. "Let her have it, Danny," Adrianne says. "Make my girlfriend scream."

Danneel grins up at her, moving so she's holding herself up with one arm braced on each side of Genevieve's head, and Genevieve impales herself just the slightest bit more, taking every last inch she can get, wrapping her legs tight around Danneel's middle and clinging to her back so tight Adrianne's surprised Danneel isn't hurt by it.

Genevieve comes and Danneel pulls out, hand stroking over the wet shaft a few times before she licks Genevieve's mess off her palm. Nearly forgotten, Alona is sitting off to the side, her attention so fixed the only thing missing is a note pad. She watches Danneel pull away like she's fallen a little bit in love with Danneel's cock herself.

"But what about you?" Alona asks.

"I'm all taken care of," Danneel replies with a wink.

At this point, Adrianne suddenly remembers she's the odd man out here. She's been content to watch, finding the sight of all these beautiful women literally running a train on her girlfriend much, much hotter than she probably should. Now, though, the throbbing between her legs becomes unbearable, and she wouldn't be surprised if she's as wet as Genevieve. She kind of envies the 'being fucked raw' thing, so she opens her jeans just enough and shoves them down her thighs.

"Gen," she says.

Genevieve is slow to flip over, but her smile is strangely warm when she sees what Adrianne has done. She gets on all fours, closing the distance that opened between them while everyone else pulled Genevieve in every direction.

She buries her face in Adrianne, licking right into her without even the slightest bother of pretending it's for anyone but them. Adrianne tangles her fingers in her girlfriend's long, brown hair and lets her head fall back. She's almost gone from the world, floating somewhere so close to Heaven Genevieve's fire-and-brimstone family would be jealous, when she hears a little voice calling her back.

"Show me that." It's Alona, getting bold in her desperation. Adrianne shakes her head to focus back on reality and Genevieve sits up, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. Alona is apparently as done watching like a good little pupil as Adrianne was. Her jeans are open now and her hand is buried in her sheer black panties.

With both of their eyes on her, Alona seems to remember where she is and who she's talking to, and she laughs nervously. "Please," she says, now with a needy edge. "I really, really want to see that."

Genevieve looks to Adrianne, a silent conversation passing between them before she pulls Adrianne's jeans the rest of the way off and points to a closer spot. Alona seems to get that she should sit there, and by the time she's in place, Genevieve's got Adrianne spread as much as she can manage.

She dives back in, though a little slower now, making sure her every movement is clear. She presses a few messy kisses on the inside of Adrianne's thighs, and Adrianne can't help yelling for her to get on with it. Laughing, Genevieve only makes her teasing worse, sucking Adrianne's clit between her lips.

It's nice—it's very nice, in fact, especially when Genevieve fucks two fingers into her pussy as she works her mouth. But what Adrianne wants is to be licked into, Genevieve's tongue fucking her like only Genevieve can. The petulant sound she lets out must alert Genevieve to this fact, because finally she lowers herself the last bit, happy to cover her face in Adrianne's juices.

Adrianne hardly has the mind to brush Genevieve's hair out of the way so Alona can see before she's lost again, coming apart about a minute after Alona finishes herself. Genevieve finally pulls away, her mouth as wet as Adrianne hoped it would be, and Adrianne crooks a finger at her.

They kiss, the taste of every dirty thing they'd done and enjoyed that night filling Adrianne's senses until finally exhaustion wins out and even Genevieve admits it's time for the group to go its separate ways.

They walk home, still a little too tipsy to drive. Genevieve is nearly limping, obviously sore from basically getting gangbanged by every toy their local sex shop has to offer. They crawl into bed, the shower they both probably desperately need neglected for the night, and Adrianne is halfway asleep before Genevieve asks if she wants to go for another round.

Adrianne laughs, covering her head with a pillow as a sign for 'decidedly not.'

Genevieve teases just a bit longer. "Oh, come on, I did all the work!"

"You're inexhaustible," Adrianne murmurs into her pillow. "Now go to sleep."

"You love it," Genevieve asserts.

"I do. I love everything about you," Adrianne admits. And just so the moment can't get too cheesy, she throws in a yawn-riddled, "You broil my brownies."


End file.
